Youkai Revolution
by Tatetshi Akari
Summary: Raimon Academy isn't any ordinary all-grader school. Learning the arts of fighting demons their own way and carry on missions in groups, a society of exterminators. Demon arises to plague the world into darkness as the horns of the demon parade begins to resonate.
1. Prologue

**Akari: Sorry, another fiction. Couldn't get this idea out of my head! So i need to release it! Don't worry, I can maintain three stories, but **_Tangled Existence_** is slightly difficult. People will just have to wait for my stupid brain to think of something. I've got ideas, but only involving **_You're not alone_** and the newest fiction, **_Youkai Revolution_**. Dang, I'm starting to act like my friend, having too many ideas in the head and doing everything at the same time(no offense Kazuto). Anyway, demon fiction with slight romance developing. As usual, GouFubu and few other yaoi pairings, but not much romance is going to be in this fiction. Mostly action, youkai fighting and deaths and I'm quite sappy at love stories.**

**For readers who are asking where did I get that cover picture or what, i drew it in paint tool sai. Believe it or not, add me on ****Facebook named 'Asahina Akari'. Profile picture is Fubuki Shirou. And if you add me on Facebook, make sure to send a message of your fanfiction account name incase I do not know who you are.**

* * *

**Youkai Revolution**

**Prologue **

He wondered how long had he laid out in the cold chilling night of darkness, completely messed up and departed. The ground felt cold under him and the snow wasn't anything pure white anymore, just the imitation of red roses deliquesced into marvellous crimson. How peculiar was it, a meadow of snowflakes stained with the word of sinful. His bluish-grey eyes drifted upwards onto the sky where black was evident and the constant twinkling of the stars.

Little red and green lights floated and moved back and forth, but stayed in the same spot. An aurora borealis. It was weird how this only was seen in the north and south regions and yet it appeared in front of him. But he couldn't smile nor laugh at the occurrence before his fateful death. He knew what state and situation he was in, but it didn't matter. The never-ending bites and teeth he received on his attire, tearing at the fabric and chewing on it, before spitting it back out and confirmed that that wasn't food.

Sometimes one of them would hit the right spot, but never tore his skin out, just licked and wounded him. They were waiting for his life to fade away before they dig in, when their patients faltered, they began fastening the pace up and it worked. His could hear his heartbeat ringing in his ears and the pants he took in. Up ahead was the mass of tress surrounding the clearing he was situated and not far from here was a little wooden house—destroyed and demolished, nothing was left.

He closed his eyes and hear their voices. His mother washing the dishes. His father reading the newspaper at the dining table while having a seat on a chair. His twin brother and himself imprisoned within the conversation his mother started about their talent in snow games. Then, plates and windows shattered with shards flying around and coming in contact with bare skin. Screams and yells tossed around and the only thing he could see back then was the terrifying bloodshot eyes of his predator, the massive size of it's body and silver fur embellished it's features with gigantic humans hands and feet that represented a monkey, but the size of a human.

After witnessing his family tore apart and eaten alive one at a time, he was dragged out from the house and into the clearing of the forest. He opened his eyes and stared at more similar creatures approaching with hollow eyes. This was it, he knew it. Once the distance close between them, he would be finish due to their race of demons were weak and hadn't eaten anything since the higher rank demons took over, they would not rest until he was completely devoured.

He looked up into the sky and maybe, he would join them—his family.

Everything stopped.

The teeth that were clamping on him weren't there anymore and his figure was left alone. He registered sounds of footsteps from his attackers running, but not closer, but away. His attackers were bellowing in pain and he could hear the sounds of torn fleshes. Were they being devoured as well as him? He recognized light steps going closer to him and a shadow loomed over him, but he couldn't focus enough or even dare to move to look who was the demons' replacement for his execution.

Breath fanning against cold skin, but he never shuddered nor flinched. When he thought the creature was going for the kill, instead he felt a cold wet nose nuzzled against his opened laid palm. He slowly turned to his right and found a white wolf licking his hand out of comfort. His fur coated with blood, but the elegant beauty of white had him relaxed. He smiled, even though it hurt, even though his family were dead. He weakly tried to move his hand and slowly reached out and ruffled his ears. The wolf rose his head as grey eyes and golden eyes locked onto each other, his dreaded figure reflecting in golden eyes.

"Are you going to eat me?" he asked, a small smile played on his face as he let his hand dropped back to his sides, his fingers brushing against bloody snow.

The wolf took a step back, pulled back his ears, tucked his tail between his legs and lowered his head into a bow. The teen sent the wolf a confused look as the wolf began playfully licking his cheeks as he smiled from the playful gesture.

"Will you," he managed to choke out and broke into a coughing fit later on, hacking out a bit of blood. He looked into the wolf's golden eyes and finished his sentence, eyes begging, "stay here with me until then?"

The wolf stopped and howled into the night. He was yet again perplexed by this mysterious action. Soon, he felt the entire weight of the pack's eyes on him. He wasn't alone anymore as more wolves drew closer with steady, reassuring steps. "Thank you," he said, slowly losing consciousness. His eyes came into a thin line and mouth left parted with the last image of white light emitting from the wolves that respected him.


	2. The Beginning

**Akari: Sorry it took a long time to update! Homework! School ended one day ago and I finally have time to write, but I still have practices. Anyway I hope you like this chapter. The main plot would come sooner. **

**My job is to deliver horror.**

* * *

**Youkai Revolution**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

Rina stood on the stool, gaining height as she peered at the mirror. Combing her hair through the split ends, her light-brown hair fell back over her shoulders, reaching past her waist. Chocolate brown eyes staring back at her with satisfaction. For a five year old like her, she never once thought of remaining in tip top shape, but the nagging from her mother had convinced her to inherit the habit of staying cleaned and tidied. Running the brush smoothly through her bangs, she set the comb down and casted a sweet smile that represented the radiant of the sun.

People have always admired her beauty and elegance, but she hated everyone treating her like a princess. She wanted her parents to understand her delicacy to independence, but all they set their sights on were her wedding plans for the future and finalizing a fiancé. She knew that her future would be ruin, but swept the thoughts aside and hopped down onto the luxuries carpet of red, the fur protruding from the said material tingling underneath her feet and the patterns blended perfectly uncorrectable with unnecessary need to alter.

She patted a wrinkle on her gown and began making her way to her king-sized bed. She stopped. Her body spun back to the wooden material at the corner of the room, the door to her closet was left ajar and she swore she heard something awhile ago. She didn't remember leaving her door like that and keenness travelled upwards of her spine, inducing a shiver from her. She was definitely hearing things. With how many horror movies her brother was interested and watched, she could tell this wasn't coming from one of his movies with the harrowing ambiance.

It was around nine and he should be asleep by then, he have classes tomorrow anyway. The one who would be awake was her sister, seemingly the oldest in the siblings of three, would be working on her painting. Her mother was travelling across the country for her interview in her recent published novels and her father had new deranged ideas and went on a trip with his companions for their project.

Another moan ran through her ears and she jumped. Mustering up the courage, she took time-consuming steps towards the entrance of her closet. The carpet below her felt like ice and the air conditioner wasn't helping her to cool down at all. Her fingers shook and whenever she came in contact with cold air, she would involuntarily flinch. Both her mind and heart demanded her to retreat, but her body protested the idea and curiosity took over her. Besides, no one would be able to sleep with something lurking behind the door of one's closet.

When her fear took over, she ran forward and slammed the door shut.

Nothing pushed back.

She backed away and hugged herself. How silly was her to think that her friends rants about monsters skulking in closets.

The door inched opened slightly with a moan, louder and longer.

Her heart stopped. "You're kidding…" she mumbled to herself. Black fog leaked out from the slightly ajar door as she cried out and went for the door. She didn't care whatever or whoever was behind her in that haunted closet, all she wanted was to escape and run into her family's embrace. She didn't want to believe in ghosts and demons, but the thing that was coming out from her closet was unmistakably something and she wasn't stupid enough to wait for it to appear. She twisted the knob.

Lock.

She looked back and let out another cry when the door to her closet swung opened as sharpened fingernails emerged with wrinkled hands. The creature moaned as nails dug into the carpet and promptly yanked itself out.

She screamed and thrashed at the door. "Mama! Papa! Onii-chan! Onee-chan!" she screamed, hopefully anyone would hear her pleas in time.

* * *

Ran licked her lips in frustration and a beat of sweat formed on her brow, the hair of her canvas swept across the whiteboard as her other hand held a set of paint. When nothing worked, she sat back down onto her stool and sighed. She wished she was hanging out with her friends and didn't mind their antics, but the masterpiece have to be handed out tomorrow for her latest artwork and her publisher was firing demands a moment ago when she was on the phone with him.

"Onee-chan!"

Ran widened her eyes and dropped her canvas, paint spilled over the floor. She stood up and threw opened the door, running down the hallway as her heart pounded madly in her body. Why was her little screaming? She closed in on her destination and found her little brother at the door, twisting and turning the knob. "Ren! What's wrong?!"

"The door isn't opening and a demon is inside!" Ren said, raising his voice, his eyes clustered in fear.

"Papa! Mama! Onee-chan! Onii-chan! Help me!" Rina continued to scream and backed against the door. The creature was out in view, hideous and soiled with dried blood soaking the entire body. The hair took up the shapes of snakes as they slithered to her while the demon's face terrified her the most with black lifeless orbs and jaws. "No! Mama!"

"Do something!" Ran shouted. "Ren, don't Tou-san have a crowbar or something to break down the door!"

"It's downstairs. I weren't make it in time!"

An idea arrived in his head. "Stand back!" Ren demanded. "I'll get the door open." He turned to the door. "Rina, step back! We're coming!" He threw himself at the door a couple of times and finally succeeded at the third attempt as he went toppling down with the door. He grunted from the rough impact and got up. He winced when he witnessed how petrifying the demon looked and pulled his crying little sister into his arms. She hugged him tightly and cried for dear life. "Ran, get something!"

Snapping out of her thoughts from the face the demon presented, she rushed out and came back with an umbrella. When the woman came nearer, she swung the tip of the umbrella as the demon roared and snapped the umbrella into half.

"Okay, bad idea," Ran said, backing away with Ren and Rina.

The woman leaped towards them as they froze in their places, horror in their eyes.

The sound of a bullet speeding through the air had their heads turning to a brunette. The demon fell and disintegrated into dusts. The brunette sent them a smile before jumping out through the window of the bedroom. Ignoring the dying demon, the trio ran to the window, wanting to thank him, but he was gone.

* * *

"Looks like you didn't need my help," Domon said, sitting down below one of the trees.

Ichinose slapped him from the back and smiled. "You slacker. Leaving me to handle the job."

"You alone is enough. I can't understand why Gouenji sent me to assist you."

"Just incase something goes wrong," the brunette retorted.

"Not that it will."


End file.
